Complice
by Ilunae
Summary: Todoroki ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se faire embarquer dans cette histoire.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre petite fic.

* * *

Todoroki ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se faire embarquer dans cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui et, pas sur quelqu'un d'autre. ?Il n'en savait rien mais, il donnerait tout pour être en dehors de tout cela.

Il avait pourtant pensé qu'en restant dans son coin et, ne disant rien, il n'attirerait pas l'attention sur lui. Il s'était trompé. Midoriya lui était tombé dessus à la première occasion qu'il avait eu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait choisi comme complice ?

Todoroki n'avait aucune envie de faire ça. Pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi un autre de leurs camarades ?

"J'avais de l'estime pour toi, Midoriya !"

Il devait dire que son ami l'avait beaucoup déçu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Midoriya cachait très bien son jeu. Avec ses grands yeux et son sourire, personne ne pouvait se douter de sa véritable personnalité.

"Je peux t'aider à voler les affaires de qui tu veux !" fut ce que lui répondit son ami, le tout avec un sourire énorme.

Todoroki eut une furieuse envie de l'étrangler. Il n'avait déjà pas envie de voler les affaires de Bakugou, ce n'était pour aller piquer celle d'un autre de leur camarade. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un pervers comme son ami.

Parce que oui tout le monde dans leur classe à l'exception de Bakugou, était au courant de ce qu'il faisait. Iida avait même tenté de le convaincre d'arrêter de prendre les affaires de son camarade. Midoriya ne l'avait bien sûr pas écouté. Il fallait croire que c'était plus fort que lui.

Personne ne savait pourquoi Bakugou ne se rendait pas compte de la disparition de ses affaires. Midoriya était loin d'être subtil. Peut-être qu'il s'en foutait. En tout cas, tous les élèves étaient sûr qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce que faisait son ami d'enfance.

S'il le savait, il aurait sans doute sauter de joie. Todoroki avait essayé de le dire à Midoriya mais, ce dernier ne l'avait pas cru.

"Mais non ! Kacchan me hurlerait dessus s'il savait !"

Sans doute mais, pas pour les raisons auxquelles il devait penser. En tout cas, Bakugou serait très mal placé pour lui faire la leçon. Parce que lui aussi avait commencé à voler les affaires de son ami d'enfance.

Encore une fois, le seul qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte se trouvait être Midoriya. Il devait être trop occupé à renifler les T-shirts de Bakugou pour se soucier des siens.

Les deux étaient donc devenus un véritable spectacle pour les autres élèves de la classe A. Tout le monde ou presque prenait des paris pour savoir quand ils se rendraient compte de ce que l'autre faisait. Quand ils finiraient ensemble, aussi.

Todoroki avait aussi participé aux paris. Après tout, les deux étaient ses amis. Il était donc normal de prendre des paris sur eux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Iida leur avait dit qu'ils ne devraient pas faire cela.

En plus de cela, il était sûr de gagner. Il savait très bien que ces deux-là n'étaient pas prêts de se sortir la tête du cul. Ils étaient aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre.

Au début, il n'en avait rien eu à faire de leur petit jeu. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas voir que Midoriya avait la brosse à dents de son ami d'enfance. Il n'avait rien dit non plus quand il l'avait vu en train renifler l'un des T-shirts de Bakugou. En fait, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir effacer cette image de sa mémoire.

Malheureusement, Midoriya l'avait choisi pour l'aider et, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Au moins, son ami ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait chopé l'un de ses T-shirts.

Todoroki partit donc rejoindre Kirishima et Kaminari. Il leur lança le vêtement.

"Voilà pour Bakugou !"

"Merci beaucoup, mec !"

"Je suis sûr que Kacchan va être content !" Kaminari lui tendit un haut noir. "Et voilà pour Midoriya !"

"Merci !"

Il était content de recevoir de l'aide de Kirishima et Kaminari. Il se trouvait que Bakugou les avait choisis comme complices. C'était beaucoup plus facile de travailler avec eux. Comme cela, il ne prenait pas le risque de se faire prendre par Bakugou.

Todoroki remarqua que Kaminari nageait dans son T-shirt, ce jour-là. Il devait sans doute porter celui de Shinsou. Todoroki ne fit aucun commentaire. Tant que son camarade ne lui demandait pas de l'aider, il n'en avait rien à faire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
